fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Lorca
Dr. Emilio Lorca is a collector of biological oddities. The character was featured in the films Hideous! and Demonic Toys 2. Hideous! Lorca born into great wealth. He lives in a large castle, shipped from Germany. He refitted it with a number of advanced security systems. At the start of the film he has already amassed an impressive collection of oddities, both human and otherwise. To a great extent this was done with the help of Belinda Yost, a dealer in biological specimens. The two of them even signed a contract guaranteeing he is the first buyer to see any unusual merchandise. He was however aware of Yost's greedy and decietful nature and hired his assistant to alert him if she betrays their contract. He has his personal assistant Sheila rob Lazar at gunpoint for the specimin. Once she brings it to him he places it in a large jar of formaldahyde on display with four other severly deformed infants. He spends the rest of the night gazing into it with an eerie affection. After he falls asleep the latest addition to his collection awakens and reaches several tendrills from its back and injects them into the adjoining infants, bringing them to life. In responce Lazar and Yost hire a Detective Kantor to locate the specimen and the first place they look is in the castle of Emilio Lorca. He allows them inside to question him, hoping he can put them off his trail. But finding they wont be so easily persuaded he offers to show them his collection of oddities, which of couse lacks the stolen specimin. However when he enters the display room he sees his prized human specimens missing and their jars shattered on the floor. believing Lazar responsible he then launches himself at him, savagely beating until Detective Kantor threatened to break his fingers. Then fearing one of them would leave with his "babies" he seals the houses exits and locks the group in his basement. He makes his way down stairs to try and torture the location of the specimins from them but finds the doorway open and the specimens inexplicably alive. Lazar and Lorca then make an ineffectual attempt to seduce the specimins into coming with them which ends with the groupp fleeing into sheilas room for cover. As they waited inside one of the specimens made their way into the room and latched on to Elvina sending her running out of the room and into the specimens trap. She tripped over the wire they strung across the floor and fell from a second story window. the group found elvina's body surrounded by the specimens. Lazar promises the specimens he will take them from the castle if they kill Lorca and the detective. They agian run from the room and lazar and Lorca follow. They both once more try and pursuade the specimins to come with him and not the other and it somehow escalates into a swordfight between the two. Lazar disarms Lorca but before he can make the final blow the specimins release a hatch in the study plunging them both in an acid bath. He briefly escapes death by gravving hold of the carpet but unable to pull himslef up makes a final request of Sheila to take care of the specimins. She interperets that as a request to kill them and shortly aft throws them into the acid bath with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hideous! Characters Category:Villains